Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of protective coating materials, and in particular, to a fluorine-modified epoxy acrylic resin, an UV-curable varnish prepared based on the fluorine-modified epoxy acrylic resin and method for preparing the same, and a method for coating the UV-curable varnish on a substrate.
Description of the Prior Art
Ultraviolet-curable varnish (or called UV-curable varnish) is widely used on the surface of materials such as books, packaging materials (for example, tobacco cartridge), metal materials and glass articles, etc., and it plays various roles of beautification, corrosion protection and scrape protection, etc., thereby the service life and the appearance of the material may be improved.
With the development of electronic technologies, UV-curable varnish is also widely used in the field of touch screens of electronic products such as mobile phone, Pad, electronic book and automatic teller machine (ATM), etc. At present, the touch screen of an electronic product has transformed from a traditional display part to a display-input integrated part. As is different from the traditional push-key type and keyboard type input method, touch-type input method realizes the object of information input via the direct contact of a tool or a finger with a touch screen. Especially, with the development of capacitive touch screen, the finger touching input method is used more and more widely. Therefore, it attracts a wider attention how to extend the service life of the touch screen. In a common method for extending the service life of a touch screen, an insulating coating is coated on the surface of the touch screen to prevent the direct contact of a finger with the screen that generates electrical signals and extend the service life of the touch screen. The insulating coating generally used is UV-curable varnish. However, due to the insufficient performance of the current UV-curable varnish and the selection of materials, the UV-curable varnish cannot meet the application requirements of modern touch screens especially in the performance of surface hardness, adhesion, frictional resistance, heat-shock resistance, hand-sweat resistance and fingerprint resistance, etc. Therefore, it attracts a wide attention how to develop a UV-curable varnish that can solve the above defects.